the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2006 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) *'Snoopy as the Flying Ace (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 2001, Holiday Ambassador) - First Time' *Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty (Blue Sky Gallery, Retired) - 2nd and last Time *JoJo's Circus - 2nd Time *Big Bird (Retired) - 6th and last Time *Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria - 3rd Time *Dora the Explorer - 2nd Time *The Pink Panther - 8th & Last Time *'Little Einsteins - 1st Time' *Scooby-Doo - 2nd Time *Spongebob SquarePants (Retired briefly, To Promote Season 5 of SpongeBob SquarePants) - 3rd Time *'Bernard Bear (To Promote Bernard) - 1st Time' *Pat & Mat - 8th Time *Underdog (2nd Version/To Promote Underdog (2007 film)) - 4th Time *M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (Retired) - 3rd and last Time *The Pink Panther (2nd Version) 8th & last time *Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (To Promote TMNT) - 3rd Time *'Pikachu with Pokeball (First Balloon with light up features, To Celebrate Pokemon's 10th Birthday) - First Time' *Tutenstein - 2nd Time *Super Grover (Retired) - 4th and last Time *Healthy Mr. Potato Head - 2nd Time *Ronald McDonald - 7th Time *Garfield (Retired, To Promote Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties) - 4th and last Time *'The Thief (To Promote The Theif and the Cobbler: The Recobbled Cut) - 1st Time' *Greymon (To Promote Digimon Data Squad) - 3rd Time *Wilt - 2nd Time *Holiday Bart Simpson (2nd Version/To Promote The Simpsons Movie) - 8th Time *'Boog from Open Season (To Promote Open Season (2006 film)) - 1st Time' Balloonicles (Bold means new) * Weebles: Tibby and Tooey (Bumpus never made it onto the parade route for unknown reasons, Retired) - 3rd and last Time * Energizer Bunny - First Time * SnowBo - 2nd Time Novelty Balloons (bold means for new novelty) *'80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon' *'Macy's Yellow Stars' *Pumpkins *Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls *Happy Hippo *Flying Fish *Cloe the Holiday Clown *Macy's Blue Stars *Macy's Sports: Baseball and Football *'Macy's Chocolate/Strawberry Ice Cream Cone' *Macy's Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone *Uncle Sam *Macy's White Stars *'Macy's Handprints' *Harold the Fireman *Toy Soldier *Poinsettia *Red Candy Cane *'Green Candy Cane' *Charlie Kit, and C.J Holiday Gnomes Hosts *Matt Lauer *Meredith Vieira (First Time Hosting the Parade) *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *A Chorus Line *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas *The Color Purple *Spamalot Floats (Bold for new floats) *Tom Turkey (2nd Version) - 14th Time *'Snoopy's Doghouse' (2nd Version/Comeback Float, Returned since 1968) - 1st Time *United States Postal Service - 4th Time *'Mother Goose' - First & Only Time (Retired) *Fisher-Price - 3rd & Last Time (Retired) *Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses - First & Only Time (Retired) *Planters NUTmobile - 5th Time *Marion-Carole Showboat - 5th Time *Oklahoma Rising - 2nd & Last Time (Retired) *1-2-3 Sesame Street (6th Version) - 3rd Time *'FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman' - 1st Time *Animal Planet - 2nd Time *Tutenstein- 3rd & Last Time (Retired) *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' - 1st Time *Expedition to Rhino Mountain - 4th Time *Voyage to Adventure - 3rd & Last Time (Retired) *Hershey's Kids' Candy Creation Lab - 5th & Last Time (Retired) *Big Apple - 3rd Time *Bridge to the Future - 4th Time *NFL *Amica Mutual Insurance - 4th Time *'Charlotte's Web' - 1st & Only Time (Retired) (To Promote the Remake version of Charlotte's Web) *Statue of Liberty - 15th Time *Big Red Shoe Car - 7th Time *'History Channel' - 1st Time *Holiday Lovin' Oven *Teddy's Workshop - 5th & Last Time (Retired) *The Polar Express *Santa's Sleigh with Goose (4th Version) - 19th Time Performers *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Woodstock *Julie Andrews *Laurie Berkner *Chris Brown *RBD *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Pillsbury Doughboy *The Radio City Rockettes *Tru Collins as Barbie *Cheyenne *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, and Fluffer Nutter *The Cast of Sesame Street: Windows: (Top: Elmo, Zoe, Abby Cadabby, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Mr. Johnson, Grover, Rosita, Herry Monster, A Anything Monster, A Penguin), (Bottom: Ernie, Bert, Telly Monster, Hoots the Owl), Staircase: Big Bird, Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alan, Gabi, Susan, Gina, Luis, Bob, Gordon, Miles, and the Kids *Ciara *Miley Cyrus *Diana DeGarmo *Gloria Estefan *Renee Fleming *Big Apple Cirus *Natalie Grant *Hall & Oates *The Cast of High School Musical (To Promote High School Musical) *Jonas Brothers *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Josh Kelley *Darlene Love *Barry Manilow *Sarah McLachlan *Tara Conner *Sandi Patty *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *John Tartaglia from Johnny and the Sprites *Ali Larter *Denise Van Outen *Connie Britton Performers Groups Marching Bands *Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Marching Band *Macy's Great American Marching Band